Good Things Come In Small Packages
by Mione Weasley
Summary: Sequel to 'Things Aren't Always What They Seem'. Harry continues to live his life, but now that Voldemort is gone what will happen next? Better Summary inside. RHer and HG. Post Hogwarts. CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!
1. An Interesting Job Offer

Good Things Come In Small Packages  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Wow this is the beginning of the sequel! I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but the first one was just way too much fun to let go! My mom thinks I'm insane and tells me so every chance she gets. "Get a life," seems to be her favorite phrase these days. Well ever since I discovered fanfics…Anyway! I am SO happy that you decided to come along for the ride of the sequel, I am very excited about this one, although I doubt it will be smooth sailing. I have a rough idea of what I won't to happen, but it sort of feels like a stab in the dark. But I hope you like it at any rate! I hope my writing improves this time through, because I am going to try really hard not to be lazy, but life can make you tired. ? Anyway thanx to all of you! Now read on and unfold the secrets hidden in this new installment of the "'Mione Weasley-Needs-to-Get-a-Life Series" ?  
  
Disclaimer: How about I tell you I'm J.K. Rowling, you pay me to read my creations, and we leave it that, eh? I didn't think so…  
  
Summary: Four years after graduating from Hogwarts Harry continues to live his life. Voldemort has been defeated, his career is in full swing, and he is happily married. Perfect or is something horrible lurking around the corner? R/Her and H/G. Sequel to 'Things Aren't Always What They Seem'.   
  
WARNING: Contains spoilers from all 5 books! Read at your own risk!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: An Interesting Job Offer  
  
  
  
Harry sat at his kitchen table, looking out at the rising sun. He was sitting in a bathrobe and slippers, not quite wanting to get ready to do anything constructive. It seemed too nice of a morning to have to worry about going to work. The sun was rising in hues of pink and orange. (A/N: Sunrises and sunsets are the only good things in the color orange!) The air was crisp and cool with a hint of a breeze and the birds were singing at the top of their lungs from outside the Potters' home.  
  
Harry normally wouldn't have gotten up this early, but was now happy that he had. He had been awakened by sunlight shining through the window that morning. Ginny had apparently left is open when she had gone to bed the night before.   
  
He and Ginny had gotten married shortly after Harry had finished his training at the Auror Academy. They had had a nice long engagement due to schooling, but now that they were married Harry couldn't have been happier. He had loved Ginny ever since his 7th year at Hogwarts, which was roughly four years ago. He figured it was about time.  
  
Harry refilled his coffee mug with his wand and sighed. It was times like these that really got him to thinking. It was so silent that his thoughts seemed to ring in his ears as if forcing themselves to be voiced aloud. But Harry continued to sit in the sun streaked kitchen in utter silence.   
  
He didn't move until he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head to see Ginny already dressed in soft pink robes of her own creation. Ginny had gone off to work in fashion designing and was currently stationed as a designer at Madame Malkins Robe Shop.   
  
"Well aren't you the early riser this morning," she said kissing the top of Harry's head. She walked over to the kitchen and started to take breakfast ingredients from the cupboards.  
  
"Sun woke me up," Harry said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that," Ginny said as she broke two eggs into a frying pan. "I left it open last night because I fancied a breeze. It was so hot."  
  
Harry shrugged and continued to look out the window. The sun was almost up and the pink's and orange's had almost vanished from the sky.   
  
Ginny plopped a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Harry and busied herself with cleaning the kitchen. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at Harry. Her brown eyes surveyed him in curiosity. "Don't you have to go work this morning?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded and began wolfing down his scrambled eggs at top speed. He finished the last of his coffee and dropped the dishes in the sink.   
  
"Delicious, honey," he said giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. He then hurried up stairs to get ready for work.  
  
After deciding to wear a pair of bottle green robes, (A/N: Have you ever noticed that there are always three kinds of green in these books? Bottle green, emerald green, and acid green.) he tried desperately to run a comb through his unruly hair. When he had made no progress in three minutes he abandoned it, and bounded back down stairs. He had to be at his office in five minutes.  
  
"Bye Gin," he said giving her a quick hug. "I won't be home for lunch today. Kingsley's starting me on some new project." Kingsley had been promoted to head Auror soon Harry had graduated.  
  
"Alright," Ginny said. She was seated at the kitchen table eating a chocolate frog.  
  
Harry almost grabbed some floo powder out of the jar they kept by the fireplace, but stopped. He turned around just in time to see Ginny pop the last bit of the frog into her mouth.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat some real breakfast?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Actually I'm not feeling all that well," Ginny said.   
  
For a second Harry panicked. Ginny had never been sick before and he wasn't quite sure what to do.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked rushing over to her.   
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm fine! It's probably just a little stomach virus or something. Now hurry up and get to work; you're going to be late."  
  
Harry reluctantly left Ginny's side and took a pinch of floo powder from the pot. He was just about to throw it into the flames, when he turned back to Ginny.   
  
"But if you don't feel well…why did you just eat a chocolate frog?" he asked utterly perplexed.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess it just sounded good. Now get to work. I'll be fine. Madame Malkin is doing excellent at the shop; I'll just call in sick today. Bye!"  
  
Harry cast one last worried look at Ginny and thrust the floo powder into the rising flames.  
  
"Ministry of Magic!" he shouted and within seconds he was spinning rapidly, dropping to the ashes in a grate at the Ministry of Magic moments later.  
  
"Stand much, Potter?"   
  
Harry looked up at the sound of the voice only to see the smiling face of Oliver Wood. He stood up, dusted off his robes, and stepped into the dazzling hall. He grinned back at Oliver.  
  
"Not this morning, I'm afraid," he said walking along with Oliver to the lift.   
  
"Why so clumsy?" Oliver asked. He and Harry were the only ones in the lift, although many paper airplane memos were gliding around near the ceiling.   
  
"I guess I'm just preoccupied," Harry said shrugging. "Long day ahead of me, you know?"  
  
Oliver nodded in agreement. "Yes, being the head of Magical Games and Sports isn't exactly a picnic in the park." Oliver had been given the job when he had retired from flying. "By the way that friend of yours, Weasley, is doing wonders for the Chudley Cannons. Their scores have already improved exceptionally."  
  
Harry grinned. After the trio had graduated from Hogwarts Ron had tried out to be on the team. There were some days when Harry was jealous of Ron's position on a professional Quidditch team, but it had been his choice to pack up the Firebolt. He guessed flying had just been too close to Ron's heart for him to let it go.  
  
"Yeah he has got talent," Harry said.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Oliver continued. "He's a Weasley. Flying runs in their family, you know."  
  
Harry nodded just as the female voice filled the lift.  
  
"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."  
  
"See you around, Harry," Oliver said as he exited the lift.   
  
Harry grinned as the doors closed and waited for his level. He let his mind wander as he stood. The subject of Ron had got him thinking.   
  
After school Ron had done exceptionally well for himself, being on the Chudley Cannons and all. He lived in an upscale house near the Potters' and often visited on occasion. He and Hermione were still seeing each other, although nothing had come up to presume that they would be getting married anytime soon.  
  
"It's ridiculous really," Ginny would say whenever her brother was brought up. "You'd think that they would've gotten married by now. Honestly, sometimes I just want to hex them!"  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as the lift stopped again, this time at his level.  
  
"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," the female voice said as he stepped out into the crowded hall.  
  
"Harry! About time you showed up!"  
  
Harry turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt walking briskly towards him. He grasped Harry by the arm and pulled him into a door marked "Head Auror".   
  
"Sorry I'm late, Kingsley. Ginny was feeling ill this morning and I got kind of worried. I got out of the house rather late," he explained.  
  
"Oh that's too bad," Kingsley said kindly. "Send her my sympathy. On the brighter side, I have some great news. " He threw the Daily Prophet onto the desk in front of him. The picture was of two large men blinking stupidly. The Headline said, "Cronies Captured".  
  
"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle…" Harry said recognizing the ugly mugs at once.  
  
"Exactly," Kingsley said. "They've been captured and sent to Azkaban for being suspected Death Eaters."  
  
Harry grinned. "Terrific! Do we have any new leads on Malfoy?" Even though Voldemort had been defeated four years ago the dark side (A/N: of the force…lol!) lived on. Many faithful Death Eaters remained and now their children joined them too. They couldn't do much, since their leader had been destroyed so they were usually more of a nuisance than a threat.   
  
Kingsley shook his head. "I'm afraid not. As far as we know he's still innocent. The higher Ministry Officials see nothing suspicious about his behavior that might lead to the need of a search warrant."  
  
Harry grimaced. Draco Malfoy was as a good a Death Eater as his father had been, and still a sneaky little slime ball. He was too smart to show any Death Eater activity in public, and remained to keep a steady hand through it all. Harry, of course, had his suspicions along with many other Aurors, but still no dirt could be found on Malfoy, except that his dad was tried for being a Death Eater and found innocent. The Ministry had never been able to prove that Lucius Malfoy was indeed a Death Eater, because he could not be given a trial after his death. Therefore it was decided that he was to remain innocent, since they didn't have the chance to prove him guilty. So because of his background, Draco was also presumed to be innocent by much of the wizarding world.   
  
Harry shoved the newspaper back at Kingsley. "Well that is good news at any rate."  
  
"Yes," Kingsley said folding the newspaper. With a flick of his wand it was placed in a large filing cabinet across the room. "Now Harry there is something I would like to discuss with you."  
  
Harry looked up into Kingsley's face, rather concerned. "Yes sir?"  
  
"About your new assignment," Kingsley started.   
  
Harry felt his heart begin to come back to its normal pace.  
  
Kingsley stood up and began to pace around the room. "Harry, there is no use in denying that you are one of the best Aurors in the business."  
  
Harry was taken aback. "Well I-"  
  
"Your defense grades were superb, your knowledge on the Dark Arts is useful, and your experiences are more than this job requires."  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment and decided not to argue. He nodded slightly.  
  
"That is why," Kingsley continued. "I have decided that you are going to be a Trainer."  
  
Harry stared blankly at Kingsley. "But Kingsley I've only been an Auror for a two years! Surely there is someone more worthy of this job than me!"  
  
Kingsley shook his head. "It has been decided, Potter. You are going to train one of our newest Aurors. She's just come from the Academy and I want her to be trained by one the best."  
  
Harry sighed. He had never thought that he would have to go back to teaching defense. That was something he had done in his 5th year, but now that he was out on his own, the thought had never occurred to him that he might have to do something like that again.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. "Who is she?"  
  
Kingsley opened his mouth to answer but there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Oh that might be her now," Kingsley said standing up to open the door.   
  
Harry's jaw dropped as a tall, blonde woman walked into the room. She was no older than Ginny and had faded blue eyes that seemed to make her look rather shocked. But it was the look in her eyes that gave her away completely.  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked in amazement.   
  
Luna smiled and her eyes focused on Harry. "Hello Harry," she said cheerfully.  
  
"You know each other?" Kingsley asked in bewilderment.   
  
"Luna and I were old school mates. She's a close friend of Ginny and I," Harry explained standing up to give Luna a hug.  
  
"I haven't seen Harry since my graduation!" Luna said smiling her far off smile. "I went off to the Academy soon after and Ginny and I kept in touch by owl, but Harry always seemed to be busy."  
  
Harry grinned. It was true. He had been busy. His new job had just been setting into place and what with his wedding he hadn't much spare time.  
  
"Well," Kingsley said somewhat taken aback. "Then I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do," he said sitting back down at his desk.  
  
"Don't you want us to get started?" Harry asked referring to his new job.  
  
"Well," Kingsley explained. "I was planning on letting you two get to know each other anyway, so you can use this time to catch up today."  
  
Harry turned to Luna and she smiled. "We can go to my office."  
  
Luna nodded and followed Harry down the hall to a small cubicle that said 'Potter' on the wall.  
  
"So," Harry said conjuring up a chair for Luna to sit in. "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh I'm not complaining," Luna said smiling. "What about you and Ginny? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding, but I couldn't get time off school and-"  
  
Harry waved his hand as if to dismiss the matter. "No hard feelings. We understand."  
  
Luna smiled gratefully.   
  
"Anyway," Harry said, returning to her previous asked question. "Ginny and I have been alright. Although she was complaining that she wasn't feeling all that well this morning."  
  
"Hmmm…" Luna said. "Was she eating anything odd?"  
  
Harry thought back. "Yeah, actually she was eating a chocolate frog, for breakfast."  
  
"Sounds like she's suffering from Ickititis," Luna said conjuring up a cup of coffee.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her, although he couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling in his stomach. "And what's that?"  
  
"A very common wizarding disease," Luna said taking a sip from her mug. "The first signs of it are weird cravings and then she'll get a nasty stomach virus. Pretty soon she'll have to get herself magically altered. But nothing fatal…usually."  
  
Harry stared at her in shock. He tried to calm himself down. There was nothing wrong with Ginny. She's probably just getting the stomach flu. (A/N: Ack! Stomach flu!)  
  
Harry nodded at her, trying to squash the horrible feeling rising up inside of him.   
  
"Er…how was the Academy?" Harry asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Oh excellent," Luna said, the former topic forgotten. "The Professors were wonderful and I learned things that should be very useful to my career. But enough talk about me. I want to hear what's going on with you. How's Ron doing?"  
  
Harry smirked at her bringing up Ron. He had a feeling that Luna had always had some what of a crush on Ron, but ever since he and Hermione and started going out she had given up hope.  
  
"He's alright," Harry said leaning back in his chair. "He plays for the Cannons now, you know. So he's pretty busy. Visits me and Ginny every once in a while. Superb Keeper."  
  
"Yes he always did do well at school," Luna said, her eyes going rather dreamy again. "That is after his 5th year."  
  
Harry nodded. "He's doing brilliantly. Life treats him well, I suspect."  
  
Luna nodded. "Then he is still seeing," she seemed to struggle with the name. "Hermione?"  
  
Harry tried effortlessly to keep a straight face. "Yeah, he is, although he hasn't purposed to her yet. Ginny and I are thinking about giving them a nudge in the right direction."  
  
Luna's eyes flared although her face remained very passive.   
  
"Well I don't think that will be necessary," she said examining a fingernail on her right hand. "I mean to say; maybe she just isn't the one. No use pushing them into something they aren't ready for."  
  
Harry laughed aloud. "Luna! Do you really mean that? Hermione and Ron have been destined for each other since 1st year!"  
  
Luna looked rather hurt. "Well I'm just looking out for the well being of the both of them."  
  
Harry nodded and held in his laughter this time. "I'm sure you are."  
  
For the next few hours Luna and Harry caught up on everything there was to catch up on. They talked about her time at the Academy, the spells used, Harry and Ginny, although the topic steered far away from any talk about Ron and Hermione.  
  
Pretty soon it was time for Harry to be heading home. He straightened up in his chair and smiled.   
  
"Well Luna, it sure has been fun chatting with you," he said truthfully. "I only wish that Ginny—Hey! Why don't you come over for supper? I'm sure Ginny would love to see you."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want to be rude," Luna said. "Besides if she's getting sick I wouldn't want to be exposed to her. Ickititis is very contagious."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well perhaps it is for the best." He stood up to accompany Luna to the front of the lift.   
  
"I'll tell Ginny you said hi," Harry said grinning at her.   
  
"Oh thank you. And be sure to mention that she should see a Healer as soon as possible about her illness. If she's not careful it could get exceptionally worse."   
  
Harry nodded as a lump formed in his throat. He said goodbye to Luna and headed back to his office to pick up his things.  
  
When he entered the office he was surprised to see Hedwig sitting on top of his desk. She had a letter tied to her leg. Upon seeing Harry she hooted happily and flew over to his shoulder.  
  
"What do you have there?" Harry asked her. He pulled open the note which was written in Ginny's neat handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I need to talk to you. It's nothing that can't wait, but I would appreciate it if you didn't work late today. I'll see you when you get home.  
  
Love,   
  
Ginny  
  
Harry could feel his body caving in. Something was wrong with Ginny. He grasped his wand off his desk.  
  
"Go home, Hedwig," Harry said hastily, and without another moments hesitation he Disapparated.   
  
A/N: Whoo! My first chapter is finally up! And if you don't know what's wrong with Ginny than I'm not going to tell you! You'll just have to wait until I get my next chapter up! If you don't review I am going to turn into Miss Non-Personality! For those of you don't know, that is a really bad thing! Oh yeah I almost forgot the POLL for this week is: WHICH COUPLE DO YOU THINK WILL GET TOGETHER FIRST? RON/HERMIONE OR HARRY/GINNY? If you aren't an H/G shipper than you don't have to answer, but that's this weeks question! Until next time!  
  
WAIT! One more thing before you review and forget about me for a week! And it's IMPORTANT! Next week the chances of me updating are very slim. I have three concerts, One Monday, one Wednesday, and one Thursday. I have to go to my little brother's Chorus Concert on Tuesday, so the chances of me getting a chance to write my next chapter are going to be extremely small! And then on Saturday the 20th I am going to Texas for Christmas. I won't be back for a week, and my grandparents have limited Internet service there so the chances of me updating there are kind of small as well. BUT that doesn't mean I won't. If I go insane this weekend and start writing like a mad woman then I'll get Chapter 2 up as soon as possible, but I won't have time next week that's for sure. I will be writing in my fanfic notebook so stay tuned and check up on me even though I may not update. But I'll try my hardest! Thanx you guys rock so much! Luv y'all!  
  
Your Faithful Writer,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


	2. A Shocking Revelation

A/N: Don't kill me! *ducks behind a chair* I know it's been forever, but I've had writers block and so on. You have no idea how much I've missed all of you. I hope you all had a Happy Christmas! I know I did. I got the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD, for Christmas! If you haven't seen that movie, I am telling you, you are missing out big time! It's the best movie in the world! Anyway Happy New Year one day late! I was going to post yesterday, but my little brother had the computer everytime I thought about it, and as you can imagine yesterday was hectic what with being the first day of 2004. I watched 'On the Road with American Idol'. It was so good. I love Clay Aiken, he is and always will be my favorite. Oh man you should have seen some of these fans! This one girl started sobbing because she saw Clay Aiken, this woman tatooed his name on her back, and all these girls were throwing underwear on the stage at him. Then I watched the results show of World Idol. Kelly Clarkson didn't win, but she came a close second to the guy from Norway who did win. Anyway I need to stop talking before this A/N becomes longer than the chapter itself! Thanx to:  
  
Cheese Diva: Hey! You think you remember me saying something like that? Hmmm...maybe! You'll just have to see won't you!  
  
Lexie: Thanx so much!  
  
Froggyy1: Thanx! Yeah Harry/Ginny is really cute. Hope you keep reading.  
  
e weasley: Sorry I made you wait! I hate waiting too, so I am so sorry! Thanx!  
  
michelleywelley: I didn't get to use the internet at all at my grandparents! But I was kewpt kind of busy anyway! Thanx for reading, and what happened to your fanfic? I haven't seen it in weeks!   
  
DracosBaby06: Thanx!  
  
Weasley: It is Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. So there will be both, no worries!  
  
N@ttyNight: Pregnant women eat strange food. How very true, when my mom was pregnant with me she craved Long John Silver's chicken planks...but who knows maybe Ginny's just weird! :)  
  
Jessica Flores: YES! Someone agrees with me about orange! Since I have red hair I don't wear orange because it clashes so everyone likes to make fun of me. It's sort of my trade mark. Well that and being a major R/H and Harry Potter fan!  
  
David Ken: LOL! Dark side of the force...thanx!  
  
Natalie Potter731: Thanx for giving me the idea for the designer. You rock. Remember Peace, Love, and Clay Aiken.  
  
RusselGrl15: Thank you so much! Heh Luna...she's bizarre and yet hilarious! I haven't checked out your 5th chapter for Creatively Together yet, but I will soon! :)  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: LOL! "I'm just looking out for their best intrests." Luna is so fun to write! Thanx!  
  
Icebreaker20037: You would think Ron and Hermione would be together...but then where would the story be? Oops, I've said too much!  
  
Duckymander: Here I'll spell it backwards...ebyam...if I told you then you wouldn't have to read the chapter! :)  
  
morgan: Hey! I am I going to make you hate Luna? Hmmm...haven't quite figured out all the details yet. Thanx for readin can't wait to hear from you again.  
  
Curi0us: Thanx for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my other story! I haven't quite figured everything out, but I like all those characters too so who knows!  
  
tiffiany-45: Weddings? I love wedding, drinks all around! I love that movie! "No! Not good! No Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" Whoo Johnny Depp is hilarious and Orlando Bloom is so cute! :) Sorry about not being able to meet you online the other day. I'll talk to you soon!  
  
LaterosevBlack: Thanx! Sirius...*sniff* That was sad, but the book was great! Hope you review again! :)  
  
Disclaimer: No. I expect you to believe that I own everything, watch me drive away with MY millions, and than I'll shout the Disclaimer back to you. Savvy?  
  
Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation  
  
Harry's mind must have been clouded, because instead of Apparting directly into his house he ended up on the lawn. He found himself looking up at the massive building. Harry tried to be modest when it came to talking about his job or wealth, but there was no point in denying that he and Ginny were a bit better than 'well off.' (A/N: In other words—they're filthy rich!)  
  
The lawn of Potter Manor, the media's appointed name, stretched out and swung around to an enormous backyard. The house resembled a castle, with slightly smaller proportions. Harry had to admit that it certainly was a few steps up from Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry quickly pulled himself out of his rambling state mind, and sprinted up to the front door. Within seconds he was inside. He was welcomed by the delicious smell of cooking. Only Ginny wasn't in the kitchen.  
  
"Molly?" Harry asked, bewilderment dripping from his every syllable.  
  
"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She abandoned the frying pan on the stove and wrapped Harry into a warm hug.  
  
"Hello Molly," he said after she had let him breathe. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
Molly smiled. "Well she told me that she wasn't feeling all that well, and I offered to give her a hand."  
  
Harry stared at her, his brain moving slowly underneath his worry.  
  
"But where is she Molly?" Harry asked in panic.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, she went to St. Mungo's. She sent me an owl asking for my help and the note for you. I'm sure she'll be home soo—"  
  
But Harry had already turned towards the door. His mind was reeling. What could possibly be wrong with Ginny?  
  
Just before he reached the door it opened and in stepped Ginny. She looked rather tired.  
  
"Oh hello Harry!" she said discarding her former disposition. "I didn't expect you to be home."  
  
Harry stared at her blankly. "You told me to come home! What's the matter? Are you sick? Is it serious? Do you--"  
  
"Harry! Calm down! I—" She stopped and turned to look at her mother, who was staring at them in bewilderment. "Hi Mum." She walked over to give Mrs. Weasley a hug. While she was hugging her, Harry heard he mutter, "Could you give Harry and me a moment alone, please?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter in confusion and then suddenly her eyes widened. Harry saw them become moist as she pulled Ginny in for another hug and left the room, sniffing loudly.  
  
Ginny turned back to Harry who was absolutely terrified.   
  
"Harry, perhaps you should sit down," she said easing him into an armchair.  
  
It was more of the horror that Ginny was about to tell him something horrible than her request that made Harry sit down.  
  
Ginny stood in front of him and he noticed she was trembling slightly.  
  
"Well," she said wringing her hands. "Today I wasn't feeling too well, so I decided to go visit a Healer. I thought maybe they could tell me what was wrong." She sat down next to Harry and took his hand in hers. "Harry I—"  
  
"You have Ickititis!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up from the armchair.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked in curiosity.  
  
"Ickitits! Luna said it was this horrible disease, and it can be fatal and, and—"  
  
"Harry!" Ginny jumped up as well. "Back up for a minute. What the heck is Icki-whosi-whatis?"  
  
"I told you it's a disease! Ginny I can't bear this! Luna said it can be—"  
  
"Wait! When did you talk to Luna?"  
  
"Today and work! But she said—"  
  
"Why was Luna in your department?"  
  
"I'm training her! It's my new assignment!"  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry shouted in anguish. "And she said that you had Ickititis!"  
  
"Harry," Ginny said obviously frustrated. "I do not have Ickititis! I'm—"  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Harry and Ginny turned around to see Ron and Hermione. Apparently they had just Apparated into the house. The smiles that had been plastered on their faces soon slid off at the sight before them.  
  
"Er…" said Hermione. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Well actually—" Ginny began, but she was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Ginny's ill," he said feverishly. (A/N: Ha, ill and feverishly! Get it? Uh…ok…)  
  
"You're ill?" Ron said in obvious concern.  
  
"No! I'm not ill! I—" Ginny started.  
  
"She has Ickititis," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Icki—what?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Ickititis," Harry repeated. This whole thing was getting rather frustrating. Why wouldn't anyone listen to him?  
  
"What's Ickititis?" Ron asked.  
  
"You should know that!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Wait! Who said Ickititis?" Hermione cried in perplexity.  
  
"Luna said Ginny had—" Harry began.  
  
"Luna Lovegood?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Yes!" Harry shouted. He was getting tired of explaining this.  
  
"If everyone would just calm down, I—" Ginny said, in a desperate attempt to take floor, but everyone ignored her.  
  
"When did you talk to Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked.  
  
"At the Ministry!"  
  
"Why was she at the Ministry?" Ron said in pure interest.   
  
"She's my new—Ugh! That doesn't matter! The point is she said Ginny had Ickititis!"  
  
"Harry, you know perfectly well that Luna believes in very—ah—different things," Hermione said tranquilly.   
  
"But Ginny shows all the symptoms!" Harry said loudly. His frustration and worry were colliding into what was making a rather messy emotion.  
  
"Symptoms?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Yes Ron! Would you shut up for on second?" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Oh! Well sorry for being such a nuisance!" Ron retorted sarcastically. "I just wanted to know what's wrong with my sister!"   
  
"Well she's my wife!" Harry yelled back at him, feeling as though his insides were being squeezed in a vice.  
  
"So?" Ron spat.  
  
"I'm not going to be anyone's anything if you all don't shut up for one moment!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
At this time Mrs. Weasley has abandoned the kitchen to join the raging war in the family room.  
  
"Ginny you really shouldn't be yelling in your current condition," Harry said, dropping his voice to a low octave.  
  
"My condition?" she fumed.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked, plainly confused.  
  
"Apparently Ginny is ill," Hermione said tiredly.  
  
"Ill?" Mrs. Weasley said her original confusion turning into utter bewilderment.  
  
"No I'm not!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Then would you kindly tell us what is going on, because I for one have had enough of this nonsense!" Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
If looks could kill Ginny would have been short two family members, a husband, and a best friend, because at that moment she glared daggers at each of them.  
  
"I've been trying," she said in a deadly voice.  
  
"What's to try to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked practically beside herself with incomprehension.  
  
Ginny let loose a string of swear words that made everyone in the area jump.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley declared. "There is no need for that kind of language—"  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!" Ginny shouted so loudly that Harry wouldn't have been surprised if people five blocks away heard her.  
  
The silence that followed this outburst was lethal. Everyone stared at Ginny as if trying to make sure their ears hadn't deceived them. After a full minute of this stunned silence the audience began to speak.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Hermione said gathering her friend into a hug.  
  
"You're…pregnant?" Ron said slowly. It was evident that his mind did not want to handle that information.  
  
"Well of course she is!" Mrs. Weasley still puzzled. "What else could it have been?"  
  
"Apparently a lot of things," Hermione said with a nod. This statement made Ginny, who seemed to have brightened up a bit, laugh.  
  
"Well it's wonderful news at any rate," Mrs. Weasley said bustling back into the kitchen.   
  
Everyone seemed to have forgotten Harry, who was standing in the middle of the room staring at his wife feeling rather dizzy.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
Harry snapped his head in the direction of the voice and his eyes fell on Ginny's face. She was looking rather concerned. "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry continued to stare his mind reeling. Ginny was pregnant? What was going to happen now?   
  
"Harry?" Ginny tried again to get his attention. "Is this okay? I mean…well…"  
  
Harry stared into her brown eyes. (A/N: It never says what color Ginny's eyes are, but in most references they're brown, so there you go!) They were filled with worry and puzzlement. But deep in the back of them, where no one who hadn't studied them for long enough would see, there was the tiniest glimmer of sadness. It was that that possessed Harry to grasp Ginny into a hug and hold her for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
When he finally did draw back from her he was grinning like a mad man. "Is this okay?" he repeated back to her. "It's more than okay, it's fantastic!" He then swept her up in another hug, laughing. He captured her lips in a kiss and let go of her again.  
  
Ginny's eyes were glistening with happiness. "Oh thank God."  
  
"What did you think I was going to do?" he asked her softly, his hand cupping her face.  
  
Ginny smirked shyly. "I don't know. I'm just glad you're happy."  
  
"Ginny," Harry said stroking her cheek with his fingers. "I love you more than anything in the world. I would never be upset about something like this. This is our kid how could I be?"  
  
Ginny grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Harry was surprised to feel the same electricity flow through him as it had when they had first kissed under the mistletoe, nearly four years ago.  
  
"Hem hem."  
  
Harry jumped when he noticed Ron and Hermione were still standing in the room. They were both smirking.   
  
"As much as I hate to break this tender moment," Ron said but he never got to finish because the room erupted into laughter.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Within the hour every member of the Weasley's immediate family, plus some of the closer friends, had heard the news. A non-stop stream of people popped in and out of Potter Manor for an hour afterwards. They were wishing Harry and Ginny the best of luck, giving heartfelt congratulations, and hugs and kisses.   
  
"You're going to be a dad, Harry!" Mr. Weasley had said giving Harry an extra hard thump on the back.   
  
After the activity had stopped and all the Weasleys had gone home, and Hermione had gone back to her flat, Harry collapsed on the couch. Ginny sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"It's a tad unnerving isn't it?" she whispered.   
  
Harry nodded. He was deep in thought. Mr. Weasley was right. He was going to be a dad. Harry felt his stomach lurch at the reminder of it. What if the baby didn't like him? What if he was a horrible father? Ginny seemed to sense his fears and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," she whispered. "I know it's a huge step, but we'll get through it together."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. He brought his and Ginny's interlocked hands up to his face and kissed her fingers.   
  
"I didn't think I would have another adventure," Harry began, "After Voldemort had been defeated."  
  
Ginny chuckled. "Although I don't you'll need to know curses and defense for this one."  
  
Harry grinned. "Oh I don't know, Gin," he said in mock concern. "Kids can be pretty evil sometimes."  
  
Ginny laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder again and closed her eyes.   
  
Harry smiled as he watched his sleeping wife and soon he was asleep also.  
  
A/N: Surprise! Actually it wasn't much of a surprise for most of you. I found it funny that half of you said they knew and wouldn't say so they wouldn't ruin it for anyone and the other half just spelled it out! I was laughing. I thought it would be funny to have it be so obvious so that the whole arguement was as funny as possible. I think it's hilarious when I know what's going on, but the characters are too dense to figure it out! LOL! Anyway the results of this week's poll are...9 people participated and 5 people said R/H and 4 people said H/G. I was surprised at how close the vote was. As for me, I think H/G will get together first, because Ron and Hermione are going to take their sweet time! Goodness I wish they would just figure it out! Anyway my New Years Resolution is to try and update more reularly. Fridays starting now! I'll do my best, and tune in next time! Hopefully next Friday unless I get writers block. Oh yes and the poll for this week is not Harry Potter related...IF YOU WATCHED AMERICAN IDOL WHO WERE YOU ROOTING FOR? CLAY AIKEN OR RUBEN STUDDARD? Give me your answer in your review! Later y'all!  
  
Your Faithful Writer,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


	3. Tea and Talk

A/N: I have only one word to say. Sorry. I could sit here and tell you all a detailed explanation of why it's been over a month since I updated, but that would be a waste of time. All I need to say is I've had a hectic schedule with many practices for concerts, issues with people, and of course school. Do not take these as excuses, only as reasons. I am not begging for forgiveness only expressing my sincere apologies. Thanx to:  
  
Duckymander: Hey! I am so sorry you had to wait longer than just a week. To answer your question Ron and Hermione are still dating, but they are not married. Thanx for being patient! :)  
  
michelleywelley: Thanx! I am so glad you thought it was funny, so did I. Clay ROX! ;)  
  
Jessica Flores: LOL! I don't think Ron and Hermione will ever have good timing, huh? Thanx for waiting!  
  
Cheese Diva: Ah, yes confusion makes the world go round doesn't it? Sounds good to me. "Lord help the sex symbol world, it I'm one of 'em." :)  
  
RusselGrl15: Well, you never know. Ginny's baby could be some sort of Harry hater! LOL, nah...or maybe...:) Thanx for waiting!  
  
SusieQ1: Thanx!  
  
N@ttyNight: Well sorry I didn't hurry up. I know I said I would. BAD 'Mione!  
  
morgan: Well I'm glad you like Clay now. If you thought LAST time was hard to wait for, you probably disowned me by now! Hope you hung in there!  
  
Tiffiany-45: Hey Tiff, my girl! How goes the job? Hope it's great. I will try to get your chapter edited soon. I am going to Mexico Friday (13th) So I don't know, but hpefully I can get it done before I leave. Thanx!  
  
David Ken: Well if you have Ickititis the only cure is to go stand outside on Thursday at exactly 2:03 am and howl at the moon, until all the neighbors complain that there is a physco on their block. Yeah Ickititis was some random off the top of my head name. I know it sounds cheesy. :)  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: Hey! Thanx for readin, and I hope you hung in there when I didn't update for so many weeks. Thanx so much!  
  
Rosie O: Gotta go for Clay on my part sorry. ;) Thanx for readin and I hope you continue!  
  
DracosBaby06: Thanx! Hope you keep reading.  
  
Penelope Richmond: Hey! Nice to see you again! Sucks that you couldn't get the Australian version. The American Idol chain is pretty great! There is even someone competeing from my home town this year! ;)  
  
Tom-Feltons-Hot: YES! Clay totally will sell more albums! YOU ROCK! Thanx for reading and I hope you hung in there!  
  
IcebreaKER20037: Totally savvy. Clay rocks hard! Thanx so much, and I hope you hung in there while I was gone!  
  
Ron's Best Mate: So which review name do i use for you, since you reviewed 3 times to tell me to hurry up? LOL. If your curious, your reviews reminded me to right. I kep thinking, "That person is going to kill me!" So thanx a whole bunch! Hope the next chapter come sooner for ya! :)  
  
WHEW! 17 ppl to thank! Thanx so much y'all and onto the much aniticipated chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Tea and Talk  
  
Harry had been pretty busy what with Ginny being pregnant. Everyone at work seemed to want to wish him his or her congratulations.   
  
"Hey," Kingsley said. "I heard about Ginny. Congratulations!"  
  
Harry nodded at him and hurried in to his office. When he entered he found Luna already waiting for him.  
  
"I heard about Ginny," she said taking a sip of coffee. Luna always seemed to be drinking coffee.   
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Who told you?"  
  
"It's all over the office," she said making her coffee mug disappear.   
  
"Ah," Harry said taking a seat in the chair at his desk. "Well I suppose it's a good thing she isn't ill than, eh?"  
  
"Well she very well could have been," Luna said defensively. "Although I must say that I prefer this option much more." Her eyes were spacing out as she went into her own world. "I always wanted to have a family, but I suppose I never found the right guy."  
  
"Or he's taken," Harry muttered shuffling some papers on his cluttered desk.  
  
"I heard that Harry," Luna said simply. "And I protest to all meaning behind it."  
  
Harry laughed under his breath. "Of course, Luna."  
  
"Besides," she said her strong front quavering slightly. "You don't know that."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh but I think I do."  
  
Luna said nothing.  
  
"Anyway, that's not important right now," Harry continued. "We need to start your training."  
  
Luna's eyes seemed to brighten as the previous topic of conversation was forgotten.   
  
"So I'm thinking we should go to the Training Hall," Harry said as he gathered a few things off his desk.   
  
Within moment Harry and Luna and arrived at the Training Hall. The room was one of the most intriguing in the entire Ministry. It was a large room that was completely blank, for basic training of curses, and spells. However, it could morph into any place in the world. This way you could train in combat, so to speak. It was one of Harry's favorite rooms.  
  
"Now," Harry said pulling out his wand. "Let's refresh your memory. Cast the disarming spell."  
  
Luna obliged and Harry's wand went flying several feet away from him.   
  
"Excellent. Now try the stunning spell."  
  
Seconds later Harry was being awoken with a very bad headache, but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"Splendid. Patronus."  
  
A silvery bird erupted from the wand tip, glided around the room for several moments before fading into a wisp of smoke. (A/N: Did it ever say what kind of Patronus Luna had? If it did notify me and I'll fix it.)   
  
"Brilliant!" Harry praised. "Well that's great. I think we should try some complex spells now. Show me an Invisibility spell."  
  
Luna muttered words inaudible and seconds later she had vanished. This caused Harry to feel rather weird. He looked around the room searching for Luna, but of course this was pointless. Eventually he seemed satisfied.   
  
"Okay, Luna, well done. Show yourself."  
  
Luna reappeared very quickly right where she had been before. Harry grinned.  
  
"Terrific." He looked at his watch. The hands were pointing towards "Lunch Time". "Well I think that we should take a break for lunch. How about we go back to my office."  
  
"Actually, I have to go home for lunch. My plants need to be watered at the exact time everyday or they'll go into depression and die. Well see you."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Harry said. Luna was proving to weirder and weirder everyday.   
  
Harry hurried back to his office, his mindset on the delicious lunch he had waiting for him. Ginny had been in an excellent mood this morning, due to her moodiness the day before, and had packed him a lunch. Normally Harry would've just bought a lunch from the kitchen at the Ministry, but when Ginny offered, he was all for it. She had definitely inherited her mum's cooking skills.  
  
Harry settled himself in the chair, in his cramped office. Clearing a pile of papers off of his desk, he pulled out a sack. Inside was a fresh piece of kidney pie (A/N: Ew! Please tell me they eat something better in England, besides that!) and plenty of strawberry tarts. (A/N: Now that's what I'm talking about.) He was just about to bite into one of the tarts, when he heard a fluttering noise behind him.  
  
Harry turned around to see a large barn owl perched on his filing cabinet. It's head was cocked to one side, and his eyes were wide, as if in surprise. He ruffled his wings at the sight of Harry and hooted gleefully.  
  
Perplexed beyond reason, Harry stood and took the thin letter from the barn owl's leg. Without a moment's hesitation the owl was off down the hall, looking for the nearest open window. Harry heard faint shrieks from some of the women working in the office, and chuckled to himself.  
  
Ripping open the letter, Harry sat down at his chair and went to take another bite of the strawberry tart. Seeing Hermione's neat and precise handwriting, made him in a much better mood.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I really must talk to you. Would you consider Apparating to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds? My office is the same as Professor McGonagall's old one was.   
  
I know this is short notice, but it really is most urgent that you attend. Unless of course you have something else that you need to do, that demands you assistance. I understand with training Luna, things are probably a tad hectic around the office. But like I said, I would really appreciate it.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry stared down at the letter puzzled beyond words. He then sighed stood up and pulled out his wand to Apparate, but not before grabbing his strawberry tarts.  
  
The edge of the grounds, or at least as far as he could Apparate was the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Harry could see the wizarding village was filled with people as he walked down the road towards Hogwarts. It must have been a Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
As Harry arrived at the towering gates of the castle, he saw Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was sitting on his front porch whittling at something, and didn't see Harry coming. Harry supposed this was for the best, however, since Hermione seemed pretty keen on talking to him.  
  
Harry stopped to look up and the giant structure that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It hadn't changed a bit since the day he had left. Of course Harry didn't have any doubts that Hogwarts had ever changed. It had been around for quite some time. The doors were massive and made of the same gorgeous oak, he had remembered. He reached up to allow himself in, but then realized that he didn't go to the school anymore and why was he just letting himself in? Although he felt rather ridiculous knocking when it was quite apparent no one was going to hear him in such a large building. But all the same he gave the door a hard rap.  
  
Slowly but surely the door creaked open and revealed the inside of Hogwarts School. The hallways were vacant except for a few first years that had finished their lunch early and were heading back to their common rooms.   
  
"Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with their presence."  
  
Harry looked up in the direction of the voice only to see Peeves. It surprised him that the poltergeist was still around.   
  
"Hello, Peeves," Harry said in sincere attempt to be pleasant.   
  
Peeves cackled. "Hello yourself." He then stuck out his tongue and glided away cackling madly.  
  
Harry shook his head in pity and continued to walk down the hall. The walls were still covered with portraits that were whispering behind their hands as he passed. One of them didn't seem to have the need to whisper, however.  
  
"Come and fight, you yellow bellied Coward!"  
  
Harry turned to see the very familiar picture of Sir Cadagon. The knight was as mad as ever, and teetering helplessly from the weight of his armor.   
  
"Hello Sir Cadagon," Harry said before walking away. All the way down the hall he could hear the knight shouting from his portrait.  
  
"Oy! Come back and fight me, I say! No one dare speaks the name of Sir Cadagon without a fight!"  
  
Harry was almost to Hermione's office when he heard another voice behind him.  
  
"Potter!"   
  
Harry stopped abruptly at the sound of the recognizable voice. He turned slowly to see Professor McGonagall staring at him rather sternly.  
  
"Walking around the halls, while everyone is either at lunch or Hogsmeade? I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention."  
  
Harry stared back into the eyes of his former Transfiguration teacher and broke into a huge grin. Professor McGongall grinned back and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Professor," he said through his chuckles.  
  
"What brings you here, Potter?" Professor McGongall asked.   
  
"I'm actually here to see Hermione," Harry said. He was getting rather nervous. He was already pretty behind schedule.  
  
"Oh," Professor McGonagall replied. "Well she should be in her office. Do you want me to take you there?"  
  
"Oh no, Professor. I think I can find my own way about this place, thanks."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled. "It was nice speaking with you Harry."  
  
"You too, Professor." Harry then gave her a small wave as he walked on down the hall.  
  
He didn't stop for any other distractions now. Some of the students were pointing and whispering behind their hands as he past, but he paid them no mind. As he came upon the door to Hermione's office, his strides became longer. When he arrived he rapped on the door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione's voice said.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked into the familiar office he had once known, although it looked rather different now. The walls were covered with maps of various lands. A towering bookshelf was full to overflowing; it would appear that Hermione had borrowed the whole library. On her desk were several pictures of himself and Ron, and quite a few of Ron and Hermione. One that immediately came to his attention was a picture that Collin, now a professional photographer for the Daily Prophet, had taken at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Ginny was smiling widely, her hair burning like fire in the brilliant sun. Harry looked overjoyed, as did Ron and Hermione who were at his side. He was watching the Harry in the picture bend down to kiss Ginny when a voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You needn't have knocked! Come in and close the door you."  
  
Harry looked up from the picture into the bright face of Hermione Granger. But when he took a second look, he could tell she looked rather tired, and her eyes had lost some of their spark. Funny he hadn't noticed it when she and Ron had barged in on him and Ginny just a few weeks previous.  
  
"Hi there, Hermione," he said closing the door as she had requested and walking over to give her a quick hug.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said giving him a genuine smile. "How's Ginny?"   
  
"She's alright. How are you? I came as soon as I got your letter."  
  
The weariness that had left Hermione's eyes for a split second returned with full force. Only it seemed to be mixed with another emotion. Worry.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you about something. Here sit down." Hermione motioned to a chair on the other side of her desk. Harry couldn't help but think about how many kids had sat in this chair being lectured by the now Professor Granger. But this thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as Hermione handed him a cup of tea. He accepted it gratefully and sipped it waiting in the silence.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I called you on such short notice Harry, but when this came up I panicked."  
  
Harry suddenly grew very tense as a horrible realization overcame him. "What did Ron do?"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry obviously perplexed, but her face broke out into a smile. She threw her head back and laughed outright. Harry relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she said wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I just find that funny. Ron didn't do anything!"  
  
Harry found himself grinning too. "Well you know. When you're upset it usually has something to do with him, so I just assumed."  
  
"Well you know what they say about assuming things, Harry," Hermione said, but she didn't bother to finish the quote.  
  
"So this isn't about Ron then?" Harry asked again, just for confirmation.  
  
"No! In fact everything is great between Ron and I. He's wonderful." Hermione sighed in contentment and a far off looked overcame her eyes. Harry allowed her a moment's reminiscence and then cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said, her face slowly resembling the aforementioned man.  
  
Harry chuckled. "It's okay. I know how you feel. I mean not with Ron, but you know."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah. Anyway! Harry I did not ask you to come down here so we could discuss my personal life."  
  
"Oh, but Hermione it's so interesting!" Harry said in mock interest.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and the weariness seemed to come back. "Really, Harry this is serious."  
  
Harry took a gulp of his tea and sat back in his chair. "Shoot, Hermione."  
  
Hermione clasped her hands across the top of her desk, looking very much like the professor she was. With another deep breath she began to speak.  
  
"You remember Sarah Adams don't you?" she asked, knowing full well that it was a ridiculous question.  
  
Harry remembered Sarah all too well, and just the mention of her name brought a grin to his face. How could he have forgotten her? Even after Hogwarts Harry and Ginny had kept in good contact with her. She had been in their wedding as one of the Jr. Bridesmaids. Although Ginny repeated endlessly that she could have easily been a regular one, even with the 6-year age difference Sarah always seemed to show maturity beyond her years.  
  
"How could I forget her?" Harry asked beaming broadly. The worry that had flooded Hermione's face was enough to wipe his smile from his own. "What is it? Hermione is she alright?"  
  
"Oh yes, well I think so…if it's all that I think it is, she is perfectly…alright." Hermione took another deep breath and started into her story.  
  
"Sarah and I have been able to maintain a close friendship even if I am one of her professors. She talks to me often, and occasionally we have tea. In fact we've started making some sort of habit of it. She usually comes in on Saturdays around this time. Unless of course either of us is busy. That's why I purposely asked you to come today, because she's at Hogsmeade."   
  
Harry nodded at Hermione willing her to continue on with the story. It seemed to be going nowhere, and if he knew Hermione she could talk until she was blue in the face and still not make any sense.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said catching Harry's drift. "A few weeks ago she was complaining that she was very tired. I thought maybe it had something to do with some overload of schoolwork. She's quite like me in most ways and tends to want to get as much studying done as possible. I told her that as much as I admired her diligent study habits, that maybe she should lay off the books for a while."  
  
Harry was genuinely shocked that Hermione had told one of her students to not study. He must have showed it on his face, because Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I'm not completely heartless, you know," she said in reply to his expression.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said stifling his laughter with a sip of tea. "Please continue."  
  
"Anyway my plan seemed to have worked and she didn't complain about being tired for sometime after that. Only lately she's been getting exceedingly hot during class, and experiencing dizzy spells. Once I even had to send her to the hospital wing. She never got dizzy again, although she said she was having bad headaches. As you can well imagine I was concerned and tried to lighten the class workload, although it was particularly hard because of an exam I was planning on giving. I couldn't give her special assignments and not the rest of the class. I would be accused of playing favorites, and I needed the rest of the class to be prepared."  
  
"Why not cancel the exam?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry like he had just said one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard. "Cancel an exam? All because one student was suffering from overload?"  
  
"Well why not?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head at Harry. It was obvious that she thought he didn't have a clue as to how to deal with teaching a class.  
  
"That is beside the point," Hermione said. "Now everything seemed okay for about two days, but them something extra peculiar happened."  
  
Hermione stopped her account to take a sip of tea. Harry felt certain she was just trying to keep him interested.  
  
"We were sitting in class, working on the very exam I was giving. The room was silent and I was working on grading some essays. Half way through grading them I ran out of ink, so I stopped to open my drawer and get a new bottle. I scanned the class to make sure that everyone was doing ok, and I noticed Sarah staring at the girl next to her, Jasmine Cadley, rather annoyed. Eventually Sarah just rolled her eyes and went back to work. A few moments later I heard someone sigh angrily and it was Sarah looking again at Jasmine. Apparently something about Jasmine was bothering her, so I asked Sarah to come to my desk.   
  
"She walked up and I asked her if something was wrong, and Sarah replied that Jasmine was talking during a test. She wasn't saying anything that would lead to cheating, just simply wondering what was for lunch. Naturally that irked me, considering I have a very strict policy against talking during tests, no matter what the subject matter.   
  
"So I simply asked Jasmine to come to my desk. I told her that Sarah had been complaining that she was whispering during a test."  
  
Harry was beginning to wonder where this whole thing was going anyway. It seemed an awfully long story to waste such a valuable lunch on. His stomach growled and he reached for one of the strawberry tarts from the bag Ginny had packed him.   
  
Hermione continued. "Sarah then said that she hadn't been whispering, but talking in a quite normal tone. Like one you would use addressing someone right across from you. Jasmine looked flustered and said she had been doing nothing of the sort. I was just beginning to think that I should believe Sarah on this one, since Jasmine has a notorious record for talking during class. She's very much like a young Parvati or Lavender actually." Hermione took another sip of her tea and continued. "Anyway Sarah continued to say that Jasmine had indeed been talking during the test, and that she had heard her. Jasmine was beginning to get rather angry and she would not budge on her notion. Then Sarah whipped around and stared at a boy who was sitting in the front row. She then turned and glared at another one of her classmates, although none of them were looking back at her. She began to look rather frightened at this and started looking all around the room at something Jasmine and I could not see. She then turned back to me, horror written all over her face and fainted." Hermione finished this last part of her story practically quivering with excitement, although Harry wasn't quite sure why.  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked in alarm.   
  
"I wasn't sure what was wrong with her at the time, only that she needed to be brought to the hospital wing. So I went to the door of my classroom and upon seeing Professor McGonagall I asked if she would look after the class while I took Sarah up to see Madame Pomfery. She looked rather alarmed to see that a pupil had just passed out on the floor, but obliged to take over and didn't press the matter.   
  
"Later on in the day I visited the infirmary to check on her, and Madame Pomfery she had been incredibly quiet ever since she had come to a little more than an hour ago. She left us alone and I asked Sarah if she was all right. She looked pretty shaken up and said, 'They were all talking. All of them, I could hear them. I don't know what they were saying, but they were talking. Hermione I could hear them!' Then she buried her face in her pillow and began to cry."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione in absolute astonishment. "Was she hearing voices?"  
  
"That's just it Harry. There is no other possible explanation. If one or two people had been talking I would have heard it, much less the whole class. Besides I was watching them the whole time, none of them were even looking at us. They were all just doing their work!"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, positively perplexed. "You mean Sarah…was hearing voices?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. "She said she heard them, and I don't know what else it could have been. She distinctly said it was the voices of the students."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. He remembered how horrible he had felt back in his second year, when he thought he had been going mad. He had in fact heard voices that year too, but that had all been explained with his Parseltongue.   
  
"You think she's…mad?" Harry asked, his voice quieting instinctively on the word 'mad'.  
  
"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Hermione said to Harry. "No! At least I don't now."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well you see naturally I was worried. The thought that se may have been going mad came to mind but only for an instant. I never really thought Sarah was the kind of type to go mad."  
  
Harry snorted. The thought that there was a "type" that generally went mad was slightly comical.  
  
Hermione put on a genuine stern professor glare and continued with her story. "As I was saying, I didn't think Sarah was mad. Of course I went looking for an alternative and I realized something quite peculiar about Sarah's behavior."  
  
Hermione paused as if waiting for Harry to ask a question. When he did not she continued.  
  
"This was not the first of odd things to happen with Sarah. As I'd mentioned before she was complaining about dizzy spells and headaches, all symptoms I assumed from work overload. But when I thought about it I decided there must be some sort of pattern. This of course was not to suggest anything more than what I had already expected, so I slept on it.  
  
"The night after she had passed out, I had a dream about our seventh year. It was pretty unimportant except for one thing. For one moment in the dream you, Ron, and I were about to go through the portrait hole and Ron had forgotten the password. I remembered it, but the fact someone had forgotten the password reminded me of something."  
  
Harry peered at her quizzically, encouraging her to go on.   
  
"Do you remember on the first day of our seventh year term we all had forgotten the password? Well Sarah knew it. It was all we needed so at the time I thought nothing of it, but if you think about…how would a first year know the common room password and Ron and I didn't? We were Head Boy and Girl, shouldn't we have known? It just didn't make sense."   
  
Harry thought back to that day they had first met Sarah. He remembered how stunned she was to meet him and how much she had looked up to Ron and Hermione for being Head Boy and Girl. That day did seem to be rather branded into his memory, and Hermione was right, Sarah had known the password.  
  
"How odd," Harry said faintly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "That brought to my attention all the other little things Sarah seemed to know last year. She seemed to know about Ron and I before it even happened!" Hermione blushed at the recollection.   
  
Harry chuckled. "Hermione. I hardly think that's impressive. EVERYONE knew about you and Ron before is happened."  
  
"Not a first year that barely knew us!" Hermione insisted, although she was blushing a deeper shade of red.   
  
"Well you did sort of make yourselves obvious-"  
  
"The point is," Hermione interrupted before all the blood rushed to her face. "She seemed to know things. And in her first year it was just little things, that no one really found all that apparent, but lately she's been saying things that…well seem odd for her to know."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked, feeling an odd squirming feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Well once when we were having tea, I was about to tell her about Ginny being pregnant, but she cut me to the chase. She said, 'Ginny's pregnant right?' I was shocked that she would've known. I mean she hasn't seen Ginny since the wedding, right?"  
  
"Right…"Harry said slowly.  
  
"You didn't owl her about the baby, did you?"   
  
Harry shook his head feeling rather guilty. "No, we didn't."  
  
Hermione nodded her head in one quick jerk. "That's what I assumed. This along with the small things from first year, and other miniscule things that have happened in the past, I was able to do a little bit of research."  
  
Hermione reached under her desk and pulled out a dusty tome that was about the thickness of a shoebox. She blew off the sheet of dust and Harry could see its title gleaming from the cover. Though its gold letters were old and peeling off the book, he made out the words, "Mind Tricks of the Physic" on it.  
  
"Physic?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
Hermione nodded and opened it up to a page that she had previously book marked.  
  
"Listen to this. 'An Optipsyche, coming from the Latin root 'optic' for 'eye' and the Greek root 'psyche' for 'mind', is someone who can see into the minds of others. This is a gift you are born with and can only be found in the genetic makeup of wizards and witches. Small signs in an Optipsyche are shown at an early age of 10 or shortly after, but are usually not too obvious to notice. In most cases the Optipsyche will not even be aware themselves that they have a gift. As they mature in age signs may become obvious to those around them, although the Optipsyche may not know themselves as it is a rare gift and not eminent. They will, however, begin to experience flights of dizziness, headaches, sleepiness, and occasional fainting. This is usually caused by the sudden flights of dizziness.   
  
'In the first stages of discovery (usually in the middle teens) in an Optipsyche they may be able to hear others thoughts. Many premature Optipsyche have believed themselves to have gone mad because of the sudden occurrence of voices that only they can hear. Until they learn to control this gift the "voices" will continue. If and when and Optipsyche learns to control the gift they will be able to 'read minds' at will, although they will still find themselves knowing things that no one else knows. In the older years of their lives they will still be able to read minds at will, although they will become somewhat omniscient in the case of knowing more than others, but they will never know everything. Some say that an Optipsyche never knows anything, but has only complex brain abilities that make them more susceptible to understanding people's emotions, although this has yet to be confirmed. The only still living Optipsyche at this time (A/N: I don't know what year Harry Potter is based in, so bare with me!) is Albus Dumbledore, the current Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"  
  
Harry sat and stared at Hermione in absolute stunned silence. "You mean Sarah is-"  
  
"An Optipsyche. It all fits," Hermione said. Her eyes had lost the spark they had had when she was telling the story.  
  
'Why so glum?" Harry asked, taking a bite of strawberry tart. "It sounds amazing to me."  
  
"Harry! Don't you see? Sarah doesn't have complete control over her gift yet! In fact she doesn't even know anything about it. If she doesn't learn how to control this gift she could go mad…or worse."  
  
"What could be worse then going mad?" Harry asked in complete bewilderment.  
  
"Her gift could fall into the wrong hands," Hermione said.  
  
Harry slowly began to comprehend what she meant. A flash of his fifth year and Voldemort using Occlumency against him flew through his mind.   
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked. "What do I need to do?"  
  
Hermione squirmed in her chair. "Well since you are an Auror, I was hoping that maybe you could do some expanded research on the subject. I'm sure you have access to much more useful information at your office. And if it comes down to it, you may need to find out how to control it. Sarah is going to need all the help she can get."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you have some first hand experience with Occlumency. The two seem to be related somehow."  
  
Harry nodded. His job with Luna could wait. Because if Hermione was right, Sarah could be in danger.  
  
A/N: Yay Sarah's back! A lot of you had been asking for her return and I knew I needed it. I told you she would play a bigger role this fic. Anyway I truly hope this chapter was worth the wait. I happened to think it was a little on the rusty side, so I hope y'all enjoyed it. Now the results of last month's poll are *drum roll* 9 people participated and 2 voted for Ruben, 6 voted for Clay, 1 was rooting for Ruben but now likes Clay more! As for me? Do I really need to answer this question? CLAY ALL THE WAY BABY! He rox my sox! Well here is this weeks (oh, maybe I shouldn't say week...) poll. WHEN YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A GOOD FANFIC, WHAT DO YOU SEARCH FOR FIRST? SHORT AND WELL WRITTEN FLUFF? OR LONG DRAWN OUT ACTION WITH SOM FLUFF ON THE SIDE? Send in your preference with your review! Thanx so much for waiting!  
  
STOP!! IMPORTANT NEWS!! I am sorry to say that I am leaving for Mexico with my youth group tomorrow. (February 13th) I have no idew when I will be getting around to writing again, although I will bring my fanfic notebook with me for brainstorming. Hopefully I can get some work done. Again I'm sorry for the wait. Writer's block sucks breath mints, and I hope to see y'all again very soon. Love y'all!  
  
Your Procrastinating Writer,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


	4. Too Much On One's Plate

A/N: 3 months later: Hello you guys. I know you all hate me so much for not updating in forever, but there isn't much I can do about it now. I'm really sorry. I've had a horrible case of writer's block. I have things that I want to do in my fanfic, but I have no idea how to get there. Hopefully these next chapters will come more smoothly. Thanks to everyone who wished me a nice time in Mexico, although I ended up getting sick and not being able to go. Yeah sad I know. I just got home from the beach, because I am on Spring Break. I also went to a Clay Aiken/Kelly Clarkson concert on Monday! It was so bomb. :) Well without further adue the thank yous, and chapter you have all been waiting for. Thanx to:  
  
Tiffiany-45: Hey. Thanx for saying I sounded English. I love English people, like Orlando Bloom. :)  
  
morgan: OH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thanx for still lovin me!  
  
michelleywelley: Read this chapter and I think you'll see something I did in honor of you. :)  
  
Natalie Potter731: Dumbledore always does get the good stuff, doesn't he? He rox hard!  
  
Magnolia Lane: Thanx!  
  
Le Poseidon: Sounds good, go read it again. Thanx for waiting.  
  
Penelope Richmond: Yeah I live in Bakersfield and considering nobody has ever heard of it, you most definetly have not ;) The person who was competing AI from here, got kicked off last week, which totally sucks because she was WAY good. It was a fluke...:)  
  
Cheese Diva: Hello? Who is this? Who is this? Cameron has a very high voice! :)  
  
Ron's Best Mate: Thanx yet again, for makking me update. If it wasn't for you I would probably be sleeping right now. :)  
  
SarcasmSage: Thanx. I hope you continue to read!  
  
Disclaimer: "Anyone who thinks I own Harry Potter needs to be slapped, like three times. Not like one time, but like three times."-A revised quote from a person who shall remain nameless.  
  
Chapter 4: Too Much On One's Plate  
  
Harry found himself sitting at his desk late that night. He had his head buried in a huge stack of books, and was carefully reading by the light of his wand. He felt like he was 11 years old again sneaking around in the Restricted Section of the library. It then occurred to him that he had been researching things for Hermione then too. The thought made him chuckle as he continued to look through the giant tome Hermione had showed him earlier in the day.   
  
"This is pointless," Harry mumbled to himself. "Hermione has found out everything one can from this book, and I have no idea where to look from here."  
  
*Click*  
  
Harry's body tensed, as his eyes flicked to his office door. He was the only one in the building. Everyone had to have gone home by now. He stood up slowly and gripped his wand tightly in front of him.   
  
"Nox," he whispered, and the tip of his wand extinguished. Groping his way along the wall in utter darkness, his eyes strained to see anything that could have made the sudden noise.  
  
As he looked down the hall he saw a small light moving around in the shadows. It looked as though it was coming from a wand, but he could not see it or its owner. The stranger stumbled and kicked over a rubbish bin with a loud clang.  
  
"Bloody thing," a voice mumbled. It continued to scramble around in the dark, apparently trying to upright the damage it had already caused.   
  
"Lumos," Harry muttered, his wand tip flared, and he could see the outline of a person. They seemed to be looking towards him. "Don't move!" he said menacingly, and flicked the wand light into the figure's face.  
  
"Ow! Merlin, Harry, don't blind me!"  
  
Harry felt his heart rate reducing, as he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Ginny what are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny scoffed. "I could ask you the same question." With a flick of her wand she turned on the lights in the room. Harry squinted in the light.   
  
'Why didn't I do that?' he thought to himself.  
  
Ginny was staring at Harry with her hands on her hips, evidently wanting an explanation.  
  
"No owl, no nothing. You just...decided to stay late?" It was more of a statement, rather than a question.   
  
"I can explain," Harry said, walking over to help her into his office.  
  
"You don't have much of a choice, boy."  
  
"It's a long story," Harry said with a sigh. "Here I'll explain in my office."  
  
Ginny reluctantly took hold of Harry's hand, obviously still peeved with him to say the least, and allowed him to lead her to his office. It had been a good decision too, as she almost tripped over the sea of books that greeted her upon arrival.  
  
"What in the name of all that is good still left in the world is this rubbish?" She managed to choke out as Harry conjured a chair for her to sit in.  
  
"I visited Hermione at lunch today," he offered as an explanation.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and launched into a watered down rendition of his visit to Hogwarts. When he finished he searched Ginny's eyes for an answer, but there was none. Her eyes were those of utter shock and terror.  
  
"She's an Optipsyche? I had no idea that she...I just thought she was very in touch the world around her or something. I didn't think-"  
  
"No one thought, Ginny. It's that rare! The only other living one is Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore? Why am I not surprised?" Ginny said her eyes slowly shrinking to their normal size.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Anyway that's why I had to stay late. I was doing a little bit of research for Hermione. It appears that since I have had some experience with Occlumency, I can help her. Only God knows how though. I haven't been able to find a thing in these bloody books."  
  
Ginny stared at Harry with a slight smirk on her face. She shook her head, trying to hide her growing grin.  
  
"I fail to see what is so funny, Ginny," Harry said rather crossly. It was late and he hadn't had anything to eat since tea with Hermione earlier on in the day. The thought of it made his stomach growl.  
  
"I just...well if Dumbledore is the only living Optipsyche besides Sarah...then why don't you just go talk to him?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes wishing he would evaporate on the spot. How could he have been so daft? That was the perfect thing to do! Why hadn't he thought of it before? In fact why hadn't Hermione thought of it to begin with instead of sticking him with these heavy, old, dusty volumes all day?  
  
"Ginny I am unworthy to be your husband. Please spare me the embarrassment and just leave me now," he said, his eyes still closed. He began to knead his temple with his fingers.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. You've had quite a shock and just weren't thinking clearly."  
  
Harry shook his head at his own stupidity and pushed the giant book away from him. He continued to massage his head with the tips of his fingers. He felt Ginny's cool hands taking his own away from his forehead.  
  
"Look at me," he heard her voice say. He obliged and stared into her brown eyes.   
  
"Don't even think about giving me the poor defenseless boy act," she said, with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I've known you for 10 years and this is not how Harry Potter acts. Tomorrow you can go back to Hogwarts and speak with Dumbledore. As of now, it's late; let's go home."  
  
Harry stood up with a sigh. He flicked his wand and the lights went out, then the two of them Apparated home.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of Ginny being quite ill in the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and to her side, where he found her sitting on her knees on the lavatory floor. She seemed to have finished, but looked pale and was trembling. Harry took her hands and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Bloody morning sickness," she said, leaning on Harry for some support.   
  
Harry eased her back into bed and went downstairs in silence. Within moments he had whipped up a fizzy drink and brought it to her.  
  
"Something your Mum taught me how to do," he said shrugging. "It's supposed to improve an upset stomach.  
  
Ginny took a sip of the fixing liquid without hesitation. Immediately, Harry saw color returning to her cheeks. She smiled.  
  
"Harry what I do without you?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Probably be married to Malfoy or something." He shuddered at the thought. (A/N: I will never understand Draco/Ginny. It just doesn't make sense. No offense to any D/G shippers out there. R/Hr is my main ship anyway!)  
  
Ginny grimaced and downed the rest of the drink in one gulp.  
  
"Well I've got to be going to work," she said standing up and heading to go take a shower. Did you make arrangements to speak with Dumbledore today?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes remembering the conversation he had with Ginny the night before.   
  
"I'll go speak with him today," he answered, taking a pair of regular black robes from the closet.   
  
"Alright that's good," Ginny said, coming out and straightening Harry's robes and smoothing out the creases. "You look nice this morning."  
  
"Not as nice as you," he said giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh, go talk to Dumbledore you flirt," she said, amusement lingering in her voice.  
  
Harry blew her a kiss before Disapparating.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry arrived at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, just as he had the day before. He walked up to the huge oak doors, not wasting any time to look at the scenery around him. He knocked twice.  
  
The door swung open and Harry entered swiftly without a noise. The halls were buzzing with students as they hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he walked past many of the students stopped to stare at him. He walked into the Great Hall ignoring the whispers he was attracting from many of the pupils.  
  
Spotting Dumbledore was no problem, as he was seated at the Head Table. He looked as cheerful as he had four years ago when Harry had attended Hogwarts himself. Stepping through the sea of astonished children he managed to make his way up to the table.  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore said opening his arms in welcome. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry called him in utter respect. "I was hoping I could have a word with you."  
  
"Well, of course Mr. Potter. Can it wait until I have finished my meal, however? You know breakfast iis/i the most important meal of the day." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Oh, by all means," Harry said grinning. His stomach gurgled at the sight of all the glorious food, and he remembered vaguely that he had left without anything to eat.  
  
"Would you care to join us?" Dumbledore asked motioning to the overflowing table of food. "I dare say the house elves have made enough."   
  
Harry grinned. "I'd love to, if it isn't a huge inconvinence."  
  
Dumbledore waved a hand to dismiss the matter. "Not a problem at all, Harry. Please have a seat."  
  
Harry seated himself in a chair that Dumbledore had conjured in his presence, and filled his plate with scrambled eggs and sizzling sausages. (A/N: So hungry!) He began to cut them just as many of the students were leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"Anything left to eat?" Harry heard a voice say from his right. He turned to see a very frantic looking Hermione taking a seat. She didn't seem to have noticed Harry.  
  
"I was up until all hours of the night working on lesson plans. Teaching can really get to you after a while. I fell asleep at my desk, and wake up until about 15 minutes ago.  
  
"It's no problem Hermione," Harry said dishing her some eggs. "Have something to eat. It'll help trust me."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I-" She turned to face Harry and stared at him in confused silence for a few moments. "Harry? What are you-?"  
  
"I needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore," he explained, before she could continue.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said bringing her fork down onto her eggs in a slow daze.  
  
Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione's face. She was obviously sleep deprived and frazzled.   
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up from his food in the direction of the voice. A girl was smiling back at him. Her blonde hair was pulled back in two French braids.  
  
"Hi Sarah!" Harry called back to the girl. She waved exuberantly and made her way down to the staff table. Harry stood up so he could greet her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked through a big hug from Harry.  
  
"I just have some...business to discuss with Dumbledore," he answered.   
  
"Oh..."Sarah said, her face changing slightly to that of confusion. "How is Ginny doing?"  
  
"She was kind of ill when I left the house but she should be ok now."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. Well I have to get to Herbology," she said. She turned and began to walk out the door.  
  
'Still the same as when I left,'Harry thought.  
  
"I'll always be the same," Sarah hollered back, and hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry felt his face turn pale.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Now tell me, Harry, what is it you wished to see me about?" Dumbledore said taking a seat in his high-backed chair. His office was still exactly like Harry had remembered. The old headmasters "snoozed" in their frames, little intricate things covered the rooms to create an organized clutter, and Fawkes stood on his perch in his beautiful scarlet glory.  
  
"Well," Harry said taking a seat in a chair across the Dumbledore's large desk. "I'm not sure if anyone told you this already, but Sarah Adams is, well, she's-"  
  
"An Optipsyche?" Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry felt his stomach give a lurch. Having to be sitting in the same room with someone who could read minds was rather strange.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" Harry asked somewhat stupidly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, I am also an Optipsyche. Although, I have a feeling you knew that."  
  
"Yes I did," Harry said feeling his cheeks turn scarlet.  
  
"So Harry what is it that you want?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well," Harry began feeling that this conversation was actually going nowhere. "Hermione and I looked up some things in a few books, but truthfully they haven't gotten us anywhere. Hermione said that since I have hands-on experience with Occlumency, then I should be able to do something to help Sarah. I couldn't find what I needed in the books, and then Ginny pointed out that I could come see you."  
  
"Yes...and how is Ginny by the way? I heard about the exciting news. So sorry I couldn't send my congratulations in person."  
  
Harry's mood brightened at the thought of Ginny. "She's doing alright. Morning sickness and things like that, but she's fine."  
  
"That's good to hear," Dumbledore said pressing the tips of his fingers together. "Now about Sarah. Hermione is right. Occlumency and gifts such as Sarah's are very closely linked. Seeing as how in Occlumency you were forced to drain your mind completely and keep anything from entering. Well that is along the lines of what Sarah must do, only opposite."  
  
Harry's head was spinning. Did Dumbledore ever make sense?  
  
"She must learn to open her mind and also open the minds of others. Very much like what Voldemort did to you in your 5th year. Only Voldemort was never an Optipsyche I can assure you."  
  
"Oh, so how would one go about teaching Sarah to do this?"  
  
"Well it could be helpful for another Optipsyche to be teaching Sarah how to do the things that she must do, but under the circumstances, I think it would be excellent for you to work with her."  
  
"Under the circumstances, sir?"  
  
"Well yes," Dumbledore continued, "with your experience with Occlumency I think it would be terrific for you to train her. Also Optipsyches, particularly in the early stages, are not very apt to trust someone. They are afraid of their own shadow, because they don't know what is going on with them. Hearing voices, as you know, can be a horrifying thing. Sarah knows you very well, and I think she would be more willing to work with you then say with me."  
  
"But sir," Harry tried to protest. "You're the headmaster. Doesn't she trust you?"  
  
"Like I said, Harry, it's a matter of knowing someone better. I think that given time you could make tremendous progress with her."   
  
Harry dropped his head into his hands. Why was he always given the jobs that meant every bit of effort he possessed? It seemed like he never had a minute to call his own. First the new job with Luna, then the baby, now this? It seemed like his mind would explode if he had to take on one more thing.  
  
"I know if seems like a lot, Harry, but you can handle it," Dumbledore said, cutting through his thoughts like a knife. "Just remember that everything has a purpose and even now, something may be needing your attention."  
  
Harry looked up at the professor and shook his head to clear it. "Yes sir."  
  
Dumbledore's wrinkled face broke into a wide beam. "Very well, Harry. I'll notify Hermione about the upcoming changes. She should be able to let Sarah know about her gift. It might come to her as bit of a shock, and Hermione seems like the kind of person who could handle such a thing."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up. He shook the Headmaster's hand before leaving the room. His hand was the just about to turn the door handle when the Headmaster's voice broke through the air.  
  
"Do send my congratulations to Ginny," he said, with a smile. "I have a feeling you two will be terrific parents."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore wondering just how much he knew, and then smiled.  
  
"I'll definitely do that," he said, and with a swish of his cloak he left the room.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter seemed sort of pointless, but I needed to have some sort of transition chapter. I hope that I can have some R/H pretty soon, but I still need to have some other things in here. Fanfics are so hard to write. And the results of the poll are: *drumroll* 6 people participated and 2 said Long w/ fluff, 2 said short & fluffy, and 2 said both or they didn't care. As for me it depends what mood I'm in. Ok for this chapter's poll I want you to send me your poll questions, because I've run out of ideas! Woo hoo! :) Well until next time.  
  
Love,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


	5. A Welcome Interruption

A/N: Hey guys! It's so great to be back. I felt so horrible after the last time I didn't update in forever that I wanted to get this one up sooner, but guess what happened? Since I hadn't gotten the pervious chapter up earlier I lost tons of reviewers. I was so sad that I lost my motivation to write. I didn't want to update until they came back. Then I realized that I still needed to write for the few people that still wanted me to continue, so I got to typing. Within moments I was right back to where I wanted to be! :) I'm so happy I am getting this chapter updated now. And thanks to everyone that EVER read my fanfics and I hope you will stick with me even when these writer's block cases strike.   
  
Thanx to: RussellGrl15, Tiffiany-45, michelleywelley, Cheese Diva, Penelope Richmond. I don't want to put messages, because it's been so long that you won't know what I'm talking about, but you all know how much I love you for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Chapter 5: A Welcome Interruption  
  
At least two weeks had passed since Harry had gone to see Dumbledore, and it seemed as though his life had been a tornado of events. Ginny was continuing to be quite ill every morning and exceedingly crabby when she felt like it. This morning she had barked at Harry to get off to work and didn't even give him a kiss good-bye. Harry tried to be patient with her, but he was beginning to wear thin.  
  
Hermione hadn't even told Sarah about her gift yet, although Dumbledore had informed her that she needed to get to it soon. It seemed she was up to her neck in work overload, and she couldn't find a spare minute to talk to Sarah.   
  
Harry was beginning to get worried. Sarah hadn't had another breakdown like the one in Transfiguration class weeks previous, but she was still feeling slightly dizzy and had occasional lapses of concentration.  
  
Harry looked over the roll of parchment that he had been writing on to discover that he had only two sentences written.  
  
"What kind of Auror can't even fill out a bloody Incident Report?" Harry mumbled to himself, as he threw his quill down on his desk. He then buried his head into his arms and sighed.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
Harry raised his eyes from his arms just long enough to look at his office door. He could just make out the top of his visitor's head: a head covered in flaming red hair.  
  
"Ron?" he asked, slightly unsure of himself.  
  
"Is that any way to greet your best mate?" the man asked.  
  
"Ron!" Harry jumped up from his desk and waded through the mountainous piles of paperwork towards the red head. He reached out giving Ron a smack on the back.  
  
"Merlin's beard, Ron," Harry said. "I haven't seen you in a month or so. How've you been?"  
  
"Never mind me," Ron said, waving a hand at the question. "What about you? I've dropped by the house a couple times already this week, but no one was home. I didn't want to bother you at work, but-"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Trust me, Ron. Any interruption from my work is welcome. I've been working on this whole Sarah---Hermione did tell you about Sarah, didn't she?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Heard you're going to be giving her some extra classes, and such. I guess Luna's sort of out of the picture, eh?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh. "We're getting by. Luna seems to understand the issue at hand, but there isn't much I can do. In fact I can't do anything until Hermione tells Sarah about her gift. I have half a mind to just go tell her myself."  
  
"Now don't go doing anything rash," Ron said with a grin. "Trust me, Hermione is stressed beyond belief. I'm sure she'll get around to it as soon as she sees fit."  
  
"She's going to run out of time," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
There was silence for a moment or two, but not an awkward one. The two friends just stood their lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"You said you dropped by the house," Harry said, suddenly breaking the perfect calm. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Er...I wanted to talk to you, actually. Do you think you could take off an hour for lunch?"  
  
Harry's eyes brightened. "You buying?" he asked with a sly grin.  
  
Ron laughed. "Sure why not. It'll be my treat."  
  
"Alright, just let me grab my cloak."  
  
After Harry had put on his cloak he and Ron Disapparated.  
  
"I love it here," Harry said grinning. "Diagon Alley is always the best place to be. Where shall we go?"  
  
"How about Kenny's?" Ron asked, pointing at a large sign that showed the words "Kenny's Kauldron". It hung above the door of a welcoming looking restaurant. "I know the owner. Great food."  
  
"You would know great food when you taste it wouldn't you Ron?" Harry asked chuckling.  
  
"You can say that again," Ron said, grinning widely.  
  
They walked into the building and were immediately greeted with a smell so tantalizing that Harry almost started drooling on the spot. (A/N: Now isn't that appealing?) He and Ron walked over to a booth and picked up menus.   
  
"What can I get for you and you friend, Ron?" said the waitress. Her straight blond hair was pulled back in a clip. She set down two glasses of water in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Marta," Ron said smiling. "I'll have my usual."  
  
"Alright," Marta said tucking a piece of her golden locks behind her ear and scribbling on a piece of parchment. "And for you?" she asked. Her eyes flicked up to Harry's scar and became wide.  
  
Harry found it hard not to chuckle. Now that the war was over he found it more amusing to be noticed in public. "Yes, I'll have the kidney pie. Thank you."  
  
Marta took their menus from them, all the while glancing back at Harry. When she had left Harry chuckled.  
  
"Funny that one is," he said smiling.   
  
"Well how often do you get the famous Harry Potter in your little restaurant?" Ron said, nudging Harry across the table.  
  
"But you can't forget that I am also accompanied by the famous Quidditch player, Ron Weasley." Harry held up his glass in mock respect and took a drink.  
  
Ron waved a hand dismissing the matter. "I'm in here all the time. It's nothing new to them. Marta is a friend of mine. She knows exactly what I like."  
  
"Hey now, don't get too interested or I'll have to tell Hermione," Harry said, winking.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Actually...er...I needed to talk to you about that."  
  
Harry's eyes became wide as Galleons. "Are you serious? You shouldn't be talking to me! Talk to Hermione, before this gets out of hand."  
  
Ron looked confused. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Harry said. He was starting to get angry. "If you've got a thing for another woman, that's your business, but don't come crying to me. Tell Hermione before anyone gets hurt!"  
  
Ron threw back his head and laughed. "Oh Harry you are funny. I don't have any 'thing' for Marta! She's just a friend. She serves me lunch everyday, what can I say?"  
  
Harry felt a wave a relief wash over him. "Oh well thank God. What is it then?"  
  
Ron fiddled with his glass for a moment and then looked back up at Harry. "I need to ask your opinion on something."  
  
He reached into the pocket of his orange Chuddley Cannons robes and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it up and placed it on the table so that Harry could see it.  
  
At first Harry thought it was just an ordinary diamond, but as he looked closer he could see that it was not. Inside the sparkling white stone were flames. They danced and seemed to hypnotize Harry. He pulled his eyes away from the ring long enough to look at Ron.  
  
"Wow, Ron," he said. "That's really something. Where did you get it?"  
  
"It's a Fairy Stone," Ron explained. "I bought it in one of the shops here, actually. You think it's good?"  
  
"It's beautiful, Ron," Harry said again. "Who's it for?"  
  
Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. "How thick are you, Harry? It's for Hermione you prat. Whom else would I buy this ring for?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe your mum or something." He took a sip of his water.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh sure like I'm going to purpose to my mum," he said, sarcasm dripping from his every syllable.  
  
Harry choked. He coughed and spluttered, spewing water all over the table. Ron snatched the ring off the table and placed it into the safety of his pocket.  
  
"Purpose?!" Harry gasped. "You're going to purpose?"  
  
"Ssh!" Ron hissed. "Not so loud! Do you think I want the whole world to hear?"  
  
Harry took another sip of water to calm himself down.   
  
"You're going to purpose? Finally? After all these years?" Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, I figured it was about time," Ron said. His face was smiling, but there was something in his eyes that Harry had never seen before: a look of uncertainty, a look bordering on dread.  
  
"Ron? What's the matter?" Harry asked his voice laced with concern.   
  
"Nothing," Ron said a little too quickly.  
  
Harry leaned back in the booth and sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his friend dead in the eye. "Mate," he said, "we've been friends for 11 years, and I can tell when something's not right. Now either you tell me what's going on, or I just might have to hex you." He reached for his wand menacingly.  
  
Ron sighed and fiddled with his drink. "Well, I'm just nervous. I've had that ring for a while now, but I haven't had the nerve to tell anyone, much less ask her. What if she says no? What if it's too soon? Do you think she might think we're leaping into things before we're ready or something?"  
  
Harry fought back the bubbling laughter inside his chest and settled for a smirk.   
  
"Ron," he said. "You and Hermione have been seriously dating ever since we left Hogwarts. That's 4 years. If things were not ready for you to get married now, they never will be."  
  
Ron gave Harry a weak smile. "I suppose so."   
  
"I know so, Ron," Harry continued. "Hermione loves you, mate, although I don't really know why."  
  
Ron kicked Harry in the shins under the table. "Yeah I can't imagine for the life of me why Ginny loves you."  
  
Harry laughed.   
  
Just then Marta came back with their orders.   
  
"Here you are, Ron. You're Shepard's pie." She then turned to Harry and placed his plate very carefully in front of him. "And your kidney pie, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Thank you very much," Harry said giving her a smile. She beamed back at him and left with an extra bounce in her step.   
  
"Hey Harry," Ron asked after taking a bite of his Shepard's pie. "How did you purpose to Ginny?"  
  
Harry thoughts traveled back a year prior. He remembered vividly the way he had asked Ginny to marry him. It had been so perfect, so right.  
  
"Well," Harry said, chewing his kidney pie thoughtfully. "I had asked her to marry me shortly after graduating from the Auror academy, if you remember. She was only 18 at the time, and still working on her schooling for designing robes. We were planning on getting married after she finished her schooling, so that would have been in June. She was going to be 19 by then, so things all worked out."  
  
Ron nodded and took another bite of his pie. "But how did you do it, mate?"   
  
"I'm getting there," Harry said smirking slightly. "Well see it's different for everybody. You always need to propose the way that's unique. I mean with Ginny I guess I just wanted to be sweet or something." He blushed. "So I just took her out to dinner and asked her to marry me."  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a long time. "That's it?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, taking a bite of his kidney pie.   
  
"Merlin, Harry you're more boring than I thought!"  
  
"Hey!" Harry said tossing a piece of his pie at him. "If you're so clever why did you ask me for help? Just do it by yourself, why don't you?"  
  
Ron paled. "Sorry, mate. It's just...I don't know. I want it to be special. Something memorable, you know?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Trust me, mate. Hermione is going to love it no matter what you do."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but I still want to do something clever. I just think we have such a...er...different relationship and I sort of wanted the proposal to reflect some of it."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah your relationship is different all right."   
  
Ron grinned. "You can say that again." He took a bite of his meal. "I think I have an idea. It may be a little rusty, but it just might work."  
  
Harry took a gulp of his drink and nodded. "Shoot."  
  
"Well..." Ron looked around. "I was thinking about asking her on Christmas Day. You know?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Maybe you could wrap the ring up. Like a present?"  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose. "Too obvious. If we were to do that then we would have to wrap up a box inside of a box inside of a box, so it didn't look too suspicious."   
  
"We?" Harry asked raising a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yes. I'd need your help to make it as clever as possible...although with the way you purposed to Gin I'm not sure I want it..."  
  
Harry punched Ron in the arm. "I'll help you, mate."  
  
"Alright." Ron took a deep breath. "First thing is first. You cannot tell anyone! Not Mum, not Dad, not the twins, not Ginny-especially not Ginny."  
  
"Especially not Ginny?" Harry asked smirking a little.  
  
"Well of course not. Ginny is Hermione's best friend after you and me. She's bound to drop hints all over the place, and I don't want her to know. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Understood, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, shaking Ron's hand vigorously.  
  
Just then Marta came back with their bill.   
  
"Here you are Ron," she said handing it to him. "Did you find the food alright, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Superb," Harry said, flashing her a grin. "Send my compliments to the chef."  
  
Marta blushed. "I most certainly will," she said. She cleared the dishes from the table, and was gone in a swish of periwinkle robes.  
  
Ron stood up and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. Harry did the same and the two of them paid the bill and left the restaurant.   
  
"So Christmas Day, eh Ron?" Harry asked, the cold wind biting at his face.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so," Ron said tugging at his cloak for more protection from the bitter cold.  
  
"Well you had better get a move on thinking about it," Harry said. "Christmas is only a month away!"  
  
"I know, I know. Don't remind me."  
  
"Ron asking the woman of your dreams to marry you should not be something to dread. It should be something you're looking forward to, right?"  
  
"It's easy for you to say. You've been married to Ginny for a year now and have a kid on the way."  
  
"Only a month into her pregnancy, mind you," Harry protested.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
Harry and Ron walked along the streets of Diagon Alley in silence. All the shops were open and lit brightly. Harry saw Ginny in the shop window of Madame Malkin's and waved at her. She grinned and waved back.  
  
"Speak of the devil..."Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry laughed and they continued to walk down the streets.   
  
"Do you have time to stop at Fred and George's place?" Ron asked. "Or do you have to get back to the Ministry?"  
  
"Oh I have time. I didn't have any other appointments today."  
  
"Sounds good," Ron said, grinning.   
  
The shop was swarming with customers. It seemed as though the twins had done a superb job at keeping things up and running. Harry almost knocked a child over as he wiggled his way through the enormous crowd.   
  
"Stand back, please!"   
  
"Our newest creation is still in the works, and we cannot risk it having some rather bad effects. Please step back from the counter!"  
  
Harry grinned at the familiar sound of the twins' voices. He and Ron stepped a bit closer in order to see what they were doing.  
  
"Now as you can see, this particular creation is one of a kind," George was explaining.   
  
"Quite certainly so," Fred continued. "It is none other than the Smoldering Spectacles!"  
  
The glasses looked very much like a pair you would find in a muggle joke shop. They were round and thick with a bulbous nose and large mustache.   
  
"As you can see," George said picking up the pair of glasses, "They look very much like a pair of normal joke shop glasses, but if you put them on..." George placed the glasses on his face. At first nothing happened, but then an explosion went off and the glasses went up in a large ball of flames that made everybody in the vicinity jump. The glasses remained on fire for about 5 seconds before abruptly stopping and disintegrating into a pile of ash. Even after the amazing display two thick black rings of ash remained on George's face.   
  
"The glasses are irresistible to put on," Fred said, grinning. "Anybody would do it. The flames, in fact, cause no bodily harm. They're just designed to give you a bit of a fright."  
  
"The circles of ash last on the victim for 3 days, so the fun can continue!" George said, grinning. He rubbed at the ash circles to demonstrate, then continued. "The spectacles then reform from the ashes." He nodded towards the ashes and the glasses began to shape back to what they were originally.  
  
"The Smoldering Spectacles we'll be on the shelves for official sale sometime next week. So be sure to stop and buy a pair!" Fred said, exuberantly.  
  
The audience roared their appreciation for the new product, and the twins began to bow wildly. They then backed into the back of their shop taking the pair of Smoldering Spectacles with them.   
  
Ron turned to Harry. "They're still as mad as ever," he said shaking his head sadly.   
  
Harry grinned. "But those things are positively genius! I would have loved to use a pair of those on Malfoy back in the day."  
  
Ron laughed. "Mutual feeling mate. Or can you imagine 'Mione walking around with those horrible rings on her face?"  
  
Harry clutched his stomach in laughter. "I doubt she'd be stupid enough to put them on."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Probably not. Oh! Here comes the dynamic duo now."  
  
The twins had come out from the back of the shop, and Harry and Ron made their way towards them.   
  
"Hey guys!" Ron said over the din of the shop.  
  
"Ronnie! It's so good to see you, ol' chum!" Fred said tousling Ron's hair.  
  
"How's Quidditch?" George asked, as if he cared.  
  
"Well it's-" Ron began, but was cut off by Fred.  
  
"HARRY!" he said jumping over to Harry and shaking his hand vigorously. "So great to see you out of the office!"  
  
"Always a pleasure to have you in our little shop, Mr. Potter," George said giving him a low bow.   
  
Harry laughed. "You two are mad. By the way nice invention you guys have cooking there. It's going to be a big seller."  
  
"Oh, stop it Harry!" Fred said bringing his hands up to his face in mock embarrassment.  
  
"You're making me blush," George said, mimicking Fred.  
  
They both started howling in laughter.  
  
"It really is great," Ron said. "We were just saying we wished we could have used it on Malfoy back at Hogwarts."  
  
Fred chuckled. "Most definitely. I had the slime bag in mind as well."  
  
"Either him, or that Umbridge character," George said nudging his twin.  
  
"Ah, yes Miss Delores. One of the reasons we have this shop today," said Fred, motioning around the store.  
  
"Most certainly, my dear brother," George said. "We must make something in her honor one day."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed.   
  
"Say Harry? Why are you out of the office?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ron offered to take me out to lunch," Harry replied. "Mind you I'm always up for an interruption."  
  
"Ron took you out for lunch? Sounds like him."  
  
Ron smiled. "I figured he could use a break."  
  
"And very rightfully so," George said nodding to his younger brother. "We were beginning to worry about you, being cooped up in that little office."  
  
Harry smirked. "Nothing to worry about. I've still got my brains about."  
  
"Well that, mate, is a matter of opinion," Ron said socking Harry playfully in the shoulder.   
  
The twins laughed.   
  
"Well we're sorry to have to leave, but we really must get to back to work," Fred said, motioning towards the back of the shop.  
  
"Of course," Ron and Harry said simultaneously.   
  
"We'll see you both later," George said, and followed his twin to the back of the shop.  
  
Ron and Harry shouted a good-bye and then left the shop.  
  
"I should probably be heading back to the Ministry," Harry said. "I don't have anymore appointments, but I'm sure Kingsley will have something for me to do."  
  
"Right he will," Ron said.  
  
When they reached the Ministry Ron turned to Harry. "Nice seeing you, mate. The twins are right, you really don't get out enough."  
  
Harry nodded. "Rightfully so."  
  
"I'll be seeing you later," Ron said. "I've got to get home. I've got practice tomorrow and I haven't written out the game plans."  
  
"Alright, mate. See you around," Harry said pulling Ron into a one armed hug.  
  
"You too, and don't forget what I said, okay?"  
  
Harry's mind went blank for a moment and it must have shown on his face because Ron shoved him.   
  
"Don't tell anyone about, you know, Hermione," Ron said in a whisper.  
  
"Oh! Right. Let me know if you need any help with that," Harry replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Then Ron walked away and within seconds had vanished from the building.  
  
Harry walked up to his office feeling good. He had a great time with Ron, and he couldn't wait until Christmas when Ron purposed. It was finally going to happen after all these years of waiting!  
  
When Harry walked into his office an owl greeted him on top of his desk. It was hooting and from the looks of things looked very annoyed. Harry took the letter off of its leg and offered it some of his left over crumpet from tea.  
  
Harry opened the letter only to see Hermione's neat and precise handwriting:  
  
_Harry-  
  
I think it would be a good idea if you came with me to tell Sarah about his gift. Could you put it in your schedule to come to Hogwarts sometime this week? It's no rush, but see if you could make arrangements. Thanks!  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Harry rolled his eyes. "It's no rush." Of course there was a rush. Sarah needed to know about her gift, and the sooner the better.  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled: _"Hermione- I'll be there tomorrow at 12 o'clock sharp. -Harry  
_  
He then tied the piece of parchment to the owl's leg and it flew out the window.   
  
Harry sat back down at his desk and finished filling out the incident report from earlier that morning, not thinking about what would happen the next day.  
  
A/N: Well? Is anyone excited? Anyone? I finally put some of that R/H stuff you guys have been waiting for, and there's only a month until Christmas! I think I know what I want to do with the next chapter so hopefully it will be up sooner. I'm not going to make any promises though. All I can do is beg that you keep me on your Author Alerts and stay with me. Ok so the poll until next time is: IF YOU SAW PRISONER OF AZKABAN, WHAT DID YOU THINK? Send your answer with your review! Hugs and kisses y'all!  
  
Your Not-so-Faithful (Sometimes) Writer,  
  
'Mione Weasley


End file.
